


A song for you

by Feelslikefandom



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Falling In Love, Fandom, Fluff, John Watson - Freeform, M/M, Music, Playing Guitar, Sherlock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelslikefandom/pseuds/Feelslikefandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No way could Sherlock Holmes be playing guitar and noway is he writing a song for someone...<br/>John though</p>
            </blockquote>





	A song for you

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic please comment and tell me what you think bad or good :)

John sat on the couch, he'd just woken up and looked at the clock it was 2 in the morning. John sat up, rubbed his eyes then stood up and checked if Sherlock was in the kitchen, like he usually was at this time. He swore the man never slept. John couldn't see Sherlock, maybe he was out. "Sherlock?" John called but got no reply. He made his way over to Sherlock's room and poked his head around the corner and saw Sherlock was asleep fully clothed... With a guitar. And paper.  
What was Sherlock doing with a guitar? Was he writing a song? John had no idea Sherlock could play guitar.  
John quietly left the room and returned to his own.  
********************************  
"John!" "What Sherlock?"  
We're out of milk."  
"Can't you get it for once?" "Can't John, busy."  
"Excuses, excuses." Sherlock just gives John a 'please just go away look'. John gets his jacket and heads for the shop, his mind kept wandering to what he saw last night. John couldnt help smiling at the thought of Sherlock Holmes playing a guitar. The thought was so alien to John. He wondered for a split second if he would be good and then realized his mistake...  
'He's good at everything' John muttered under his breath.  
He quickly arrives at the shop and picks the blue lid milk (full fat) and puts it into his basket. John walks to the bread isle and grabs d loaf. He walked up to the checkout... Crap! There's Mary one of johns old girlfriends. Every time John bumps into her on the street she wants to talk, the woman could talk forever! John tries to use the basket to shield his face frantically looking for another till but before he could choose somewhere else she called out to him,  
"John!? Is that you, hello John"  
"Ugh I wonder how long I'll be here for now?" He thought, "Hello Mary, how are you?" John smiles "I'm great my 'new' boyfriend Is over there Mary points" "Uhuh" John says awkwardly  
"Have you met anyone new John? My boyfriend plays rugby and he is a lawyer"  
John hasn't met anyone new since Mary and she always brags how her life is so amazing  
It gets annoying "Well Mary I do have a girlfriend"  
John lied  
"Oh really what's 'her' name."  
"Her name is Sheryl and she works with Scotland Yard and she's also a musician"  
John didn't know what he was saying God what the hell was he saying "Oh" Mary said she looked shocked  
John didn't know who was more surprised her or John  
"I'm happy for you John"  
And Mary moved towards her new 'boyfriend'  
Mary dumped John , john thinks she broke up with him because he told her he was bisexual  
But he couldn't be sure he didn't actually know why  
The man at the till scanned his shopping John pays puts it in a bag an walks out with his shopping.  
Why did I say that to Mary...  
*********  
John returns home with the shopping and dumps the bag on the table. He then puts the milk and ham into the fridge. 'Johns fridge', the fridge he and Sherlock use to put food in, not the fridge Sherlock puts human heads in. As John goes to sit down he hears a sort of mumble then a strum of a guitar. He tried to tell what song was being played but then Sherlock started to sing and all thoughts left his mind. Wow his voice was amazing! "This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

That I love you"

Oh my god Sherlock was singing! John sunddenly felt empty. Sherlock had written that song for somebody. John had never felt this way before but wow Sherlocks singing voice. John thought his voice was amazing just talking let alone singing.  
Why was he thinking this? No Sherlock was his best friend nothing more.  
John thought "best friends don't think about each other the way you think about Sherlock"  
John released he should maybe make a loud noise or something to let Sherlock know he was back just incase he wanted to keep the song a secret.  
John drops his keys and hears Sherlock shove his guitar under his bed and then stumble out of his room his face red. "So did you get the milk?" "Yeah, in the fridge"  
John smiles to himself secretly once Sherlocks back was turned.  
*******************  
.John was walking back from work and making his way to baker street, he crosses the road looking down and sees a man with a guitar case talking to a woman with a black eye and pink hair. John thinks about Sherlock again, he couldn't get Sherlock out of his mind since he saw Sherlock with that guitar. All he can think about is Sherlock playing guitar singing in his beautiful baritone voice John gets shivers imagining it.  
But the song wasn't for John.  
John secretly thought men who played guitar where hot... Very hot!  
John feels his pocket vibrate and takes his phone out wondering who'd be texting him. " What time will you be home? SH"

That's weird John he's a little late than usual because he stopped for lunch. "Just about there now, stopped for lunch be about 2 minutes, why?" John sent back

A second later johns phone buzzed again. "Nothing you'll see when you get here John. SH"  
What? Why? Should John be worried? He was almost home and walked a bit quicker than he usually would.  
John opened the door and shouted. "Sherlock! You alright?"  
"Hello John I'm fine."  
He waited a few seconds half expecting an explosion of some sort.  
Then he heard it... The guitar Sherlock was playing, it was the song from the other night!  
John made his way through to the living room and Sherlock was sat on his chair  
playing guitar!  
Sherlock smiled at John and started to sing, oh my god, John was weak at the knees! Sherlocks voice was truly beautiful as Sherlock sang.

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath

Was this song for him? for John?  
No it couldnt be... No chance Sherlock wasnt gay... Was he?

'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

Sherlock rarely smiled but he was smiling now, at John.

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go... Oh god what did he say? Did ge just say "I love you?" "Uhm" John said staring at Sherlocks lips completley lost for words.  
"So did you like your song John?"  
"M-my song?"  
"I wrote it for you, idiot"  
Johns hart was beating so fast in his chest John was surprised Sherlock couldn't hear it! The Sherlock wrote a song for me?  
"John" "Yes"  
"Come here"  
"Ok"  
John moved toward Sherlock and Sherlock grabbed his coat collar and pulled John into a kiss a kiss so full of love that it was the best kiss John had ever had.  
They slowly break away resting their foreheads against eachother breathing heavily. "John?"  
"Yes?"  
"You still haven't answered my question, do you like your song?"  
"Yes Sherlock I love it!" And John pulls Sherlock into another kiss.


End file.
